Uno no elige de quién se enamora
by Neusal
Summary: Conversación entre Alexander Lightwood y Víctor Aldertree (un joven enamorado de él) dónde ambos ponen sus sentimientos al descubierto.


**Nota de autora:** Los personajes e historia del siguiente fic están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare. (Víctor no sale en dicha saga ya que es un personaje inventado por mí).

Ésta historia está dedica a _Sakura-Mayen,_ que me dijo que le gustaría leer un fic con la siguiente conversación.

La historia que podréis leer a continuación se sitúa después de mi otro fic "El resurgir del Círculo", pero no hace falta leerlo, aquí os dejo un pequeño resumen para que os ubiquéis.

"Víctor Aldertree, hijo de un importante miembro de la Clave, se enamora de Alec (durante el período en que éste ha roto su relación con Magnus). Aunque Alexander le dice que sigue enamorado de su ex Víctor está convencido que con el tiempo acabará cayendo en sus brazos, pero durante la guerra contra el nuevo Círculo Alec resulta herido y es salvado por Magnus, que se lo lleva de vuelta a su casa para curarle. Eso hace enfurecer al joven Aldertree que se niega a perder a Alec".

Después de la guerra contra Valentine y su Círculo era época de reconstrucción en Alacante: tocaba reparar todo lo destruido, curar a los heridos y llorar a los caídos. Se celebraron decenas de ceremonias funerarias y homenajes a todos aquellos que dieron la vida por la causa, sin importar si eran nefilims o subterráneos.

Alexander Lightwood volvía a pisar Idris quince días después de que tuviera que refugiarse en casa del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn dónde éste cuidó de él acelerando increíblemente su proceso de sanación. Todavía no estaba al cien por cien de sus capacidades pero quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiera. Básicamente se encargaría de gestiones burocráticas y todo aquello que no requiriera un gran esfuerzo físico. Había tanto ajetreo y cosas que hacer que muy pocos fueron los que se dieron cuenta de la llegada del "joven arquero" (como era conocido) cosa que él agradeció: le avergonzaba ser el centro de atención.

Magnus le dijo que podía alojarse a la vivienda destinada a los representantes de los brujos, aunque él tardaría una día más en llegar, pero Alec no quería incomodar con su presencia a los que ya se encontraban allí, así que prefirió instalarse en su casa. Bueno realmente no tenía la sensación de que ese edificio fuera su casa. Había pertenecido desde siempre a la familia Lightwood, pero cuando paso todo aquello del levantamiento, el castigo para Maryse y Robert fue ser destinados al Instituto de Nueva York dónde se vieron obligados a vivir y criar a sus hijos. Aunque aceptaron de buena gana el castigo (que era muy leve comparado con el de los otros integrantes del Círculo) la verdad es que añoraban su ciudad natal, así que el pequeño Alec creció escuchando historias sobre un lugar mejor dónde vivir pero que sin saber el por que, él no podía ir. El Instituto de Nueva York era literalmente demasiado grande para poder llamarse casa. Uno podía estar todo un día deambulando por esos largos, fríos y oscuros pasillos sin toparse con nadie y eso junto con el hecho de que sus padres tenían que viajar constantemente hacían que el pequeño nefilim de ojos azules se sintiera solo en muchas ocasiones, demasiadas. Fue con Magnus con quién descubrió el verdadero significado de la palabra "hogar". Una casa donde uno cerraba la puerta y no estaba obligado a dar cobijo a desconocidos tan solo porque la Clave así lo decía. Una casa con claridad, colores y calor, sobretodo calor humano. Era por eso que tan solo pisar Idris ya empezó a contar los minutos que faltaban para que llegara su brujo. Todavía quedaban muchos. Fue a dejar su ligero equipaje en la habitación que compartía con Jace y se puso de inmediato manos a la obra.

Se fue al Gran Salón de los acuerdos donde estaba el listado donde ponía en que grupo de trabajo se le había asignado. Estaba en el grupo F. Un anciano hombre lobo se les presentó como el responsable del grupo y los guió hacía su área de trabajo: la biblioteca.

Alec no recordaba haber visto jamás semejante cantidad de papeles, la biblioteca era una autentica leonera: suciedad y desorden, mucho desorden.

-Tendríais que intentar averiguar de que libro son todas estas hojas- les comentó el coordinador de faenas. No hizo falta que dijeran nada, sus caras hablaron solas. –Sé que ahora pensáis que es imposible pero con tiempo y paciencia todo se consigue… será por tiempo…-sonrió a los dos vampiros y a la bruja que se encontraban en el grupo. –No se preocupe señor Lightwood, para usted tengo una tarea especial. Acompáñame si es tan amable- y le llevó a la sala del lado.

Era un pequeño y elegante despacho con una mesa y una trentena de hojas encima de ésta junto a tres carpetas.

-Lo único que tiene que hacer es ordenarlas por fechas, ponerlas en sus respectivas carpetas y llevarlas al despacho principal.- Alec no pudo evitar pensarlo: su tarea en comparación con el caos de la biblioteca era un trabajo para tontos, no sabía si alegrarse u ofenderse: ¿Tan inútil le veía que no le creía capaz de hacer la otra tasca junto a su grupo? El coordinador por su parte tan solo quería privilegiar al joven arquero, hacerle la pelota al novio del excelentísimo y magnifico Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, persona a la que idolatraba. Estaba convencido que favorecer al chico le haría ganar puntos ante el brujo.

No tardó más de quince minutos en acabar, así que volvió a la biblioteca para ayudar a su grupo "un verdadero guerrero nefilim nunca abandona a sus compañeros ante el peligro y la adversidad"…. Se lo que sea, tubo que añadir. Estuvieron más de cuatro horas ordenando papeles sin pausa, finalmente decidieron parar: les escocían los ojos y empezaba a dolerles la cabeza a todos. Alec recogió sus carpetas y se dirigió al despacho principal donde debía depositarlas.

La puerta estaba cerrada pero se oía ruido desde el otro lado así que pico antes de entrar. _"Adelante"_ le contestó una voz desde el interior. Tímidamente el nefilim abrió la puerta y entró. Víctor Aldertree estaba sentado en la mesa principal.

-Alec, por el Ángel ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo llegaste?- al primer instante de verle se le iluminó la cara, pero luego su expresión fue cambiando, hasta convertirse en una de tan fría que incomodó al pobre Alexander.

-Bien, todavía no puedo hacer vida normal del todo, pero ya estoy muchísimo mejor. He llegado ésta mañana-.

-Ya…-

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos chicos

-Traigo estas carpetas- intervino el primogénito de los Lightwood.

-Perfecto, déjalas por aquí-.

-Veo que te han ascendido ¿No?- le sonrió –Ésta mesa te queda bien-.

-Más o menos, de momento me toca hacer la faena que mi padre no quiere hacer, o sea, la más aburrida- le devolvió la sonrisa y el corazón se le hablando, aún con todo lo que pasó seguía pensando que Alec era adorable.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Tranquilo, ya estoy. Estaba recogiendo ya-. Hubo otros segundos de incómodo silencio.- He visto que no estás en la listas de guerreros que se ofrecen para luchar ¿No te has apuntado éste año? Pensé que volveríamos a coincidir en las misiones, cuando ya estés recuperado-.

-No… Magnus prefiere que me aleje de las batallas. A más estar en ésta lista significa tener que venir a Idris con frecuencia-.

-Magnus…- suspiró con resignación y se quedó para él lo que quería decir. -¿Volvéis a salir juntos?-

-Sí- la afirmación de Alec fue como un cubo de agua fría para Víctor. No contestó pero el otro le pudo leer el rostro.

-¿Estás enfadado?-

-No – mintió- ya te dije que no es la primera vez que me rompen el corazón, lo superaré tranquilo.

-Me alegro porque no quiero perderte. Eres una persona muy importante para mí, no me gustaría perder tu amistad-. Le dijo de corazón.

-Amistad…- Aldertree ya no pudo contenerse más – olvídalo Alec, nunca podremos ser amigos-.

-¿Por qué?- verdaderamente disgustado.

-Porque me gustas demasiado para fingir que todo esto no me importa. Porque estoy enamorado de ti Alec, porque siempre buscaré algo más que una simple amistad, y por lo que veo, tu no sientes lo mismo.-

-Yo…- malditas palabras que nunca salían cuando las necesitaba.

-No hace falta que digas nada, ya me sé esta historia. Pero te estás equivocando ¿Es que no lo ves? A la larga solo te hará infeliz – la desesperación se notaba en su voz.

-Sé lo que todo el mundo opina de él, pero no lo conocéis – odiaba que la gente hablase de su novio sin conocerle- es mejor persona y tiene el corazón más grande que todos los nefilims juntos que jamás he conocido. Él también puede amar-.

-Claro que sí, yo no digo que no lo haga, pero él te ama como aquel niño que encierra a un pájaro en una jaula porque le gusta y piensa que es precioso. Cree que allí estará a salvo y feliz porque le da comida y agua que es lo que necesita, pero realmente, sin saberlo, lo está matando poquito a poquito cada día, separándole de los suyos y quitándole la libertad-.

Alec quedó estupefacto ante estas palabras.

-Él no quiere alejarme de nadie- le defendió.

-Pues lo hará y lo peor de todo es que acabará alejándote de ti mismo. ¿Alguna vez te has planteado porque nosotros, los hijos del Ángel, solo nos relacionamos entre nosotros? Porque somos diferentes del resto, somos guerreros nacidos para luchar, para esto nos crearon, va en nuestros genes y esto es algo que solo nuestra gente puede entender. Alejarte de las batallas… solo un necio te pediría que hicieras eso, solo alguien que se niega aceptar lo que realmente eres te pediría que fueras en contra de tu propia naturaleza-.

-Tan solo se preocupa por mí, quiere protegerme. Yo también lo hago con los que amo-.

-¿Y qué me dices de su excentricismo y alocada personalidad?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Vamos Alec, incluso tú estando tan ciegamente enamorado como estás, tienes que haberte dado cuenta de que no pegáis ni con cola. Tú eres tímido, discreto, tranquilo, te gusta pasar desapercibido, nunca vas a discotecas ni a pubs. Él es todo lo contrario, vaya donde vaya siempre será el centro de atención. ¿De verdad crees que lo alejarás de su alocada y divertida vida? Uno puede fingir una temporada pero no toda la vida, tarde o temprano volverá a sus desmesuradas fiestas y ardientes romances. Sí, quizá gracias a él tendrás una vida fácil fuera de peligro y muerte, pero cuando tengas ochenta años y estés solo, porque todos los tuyos hayan muerto años atrás, sentado en el sillón de tu lujoso casa, con un babero para no mancharte cuando intentes comer con tus temblorosas manos y escuches como en la habitación de al lado Magnus está celebrando una de su fiestas para su gente, los inmortales, y veas como jóvenes esbeltos y radiantes intentan seducir al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, entonces te acordaras de ésta conversación y te arrepentirás de no haber hecho nada cuando tuviste la oportunidad-.

-Claro que he pensado en todo esto Víctor y estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Incluso si tan solo fueran dos meses, hipotecaria mi vida entera para pasarlos junto a él-.

-No, no – Víctor se negaba a dejarle escapar- Podemos intentarlo. Te prometo que te daré todo lo que desees. Por favor Alec, no me alejes de ti. Bésame.- Cogió al chico por el cuello del jersey, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo beso con todo lo que tenía dentro.- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada-.

Alec suspiró profundamente y puso el rostro de Víctor entre sus manos.

-No puedo decirte que no siento nada, porque estaría mintiendo, pero no siento lo mismo que tú Víctor. Amo a Magnus y nada va a cambiar esto-.

-¿Te quedarás con él aún sabiendo que no te conviene?-. Empezaba a enfadarse.

-Siempre. Lo siento, pero uno no elige de quien se enamora-.

-Te equivocas y no tardaras en darte cuenta- salió del despacho dando un fuerte portazo.

Alexander paso una horrible noche sin poder pegar ojo, no podía sacarse esa conversación de la cabeza, afortunadamente, a primera hora de la mañana siguiente Magnus llegó a Idris. Alec le contó todo lo que paso, incluso lo del beso. Por sorpresa del joven nefilim el brujo no se enfadó, es más, parecía defenderle.

-Es normal garbancito, entiendo que siga luchando por ti, yo hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo. Te he dicho infinidad de veces que eres único mi amor, entiendo que todos quieran estar contigo. Es el precio que tengo que pagar por estar con alguien tan maravilloso- dijo teatralizando las palabras. Recibió un pellizco por parte del nefilim.

Estuvieron ayudando en las tareas de reconstrucción cuatro días más, finalmente cuando todo parecía estar bajo control de nuevo, decidieron volver a Brooklyn, donde al brujo se le acumulaba la faena debido a su ausencia.

Estaban ya recogiendo sus cosas cuando sonó el timbre. Fue Magnus quien abrió. Víctor Aldertree estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar pensar en la última vez que se vieron, cuando el brujo recibió varios golpes por parte del nefilim, pero no le guardaba rencor. Magnus podía tener muchos defectos pero el rencor no era uno de ellos: cuando perdonaba lo hacía de verdad.

-Alexander, es para ti-. Dijo el subterráneo con tono neutral. En cuestión de segundos Alec ya estaba allí.

-He oído que ya te vas, bueno que ya os vais. Solo venía a despedirme- alargando la mano hacía Alec, pero éste le sorprendió apartándole la mano y dándole un fuerte abrazo al que durante un tiempo consideró uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Lo siento- le dijo Alec con tono de disculpa una vez le soltó. Magnus creyó conveniente irse ya que quizá querían hablar en privado, pero su novio se lo impidió entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

-No, soy yo quien tiene que disculparse. Está claro que lo vuestro es amor verdadero, estáis hechos el uno para el otro y no dejéis que nadie os diga lo contrario, así que el que sobra en ésta relación soy yo-.

-Seguro que tú también encontrarás a tu otra mitad. Estoy convencido que hay otro Magnus por allí esperándote. Bueno… realmente dudo mucho que haya otro Magnus- sonrió a su brujo besándole dulcemente en la mejilla y poniéndose delante de él hizo que los largos brazos de su novio le rodearan.

-A decir verdad, y no te ofendas – mirando a Bane y sonriendo con picardía- preferiría encontrar a otro Alec-.

-Oh, no pierdas tiempo querido- Magnus también quiso participar en la broma- no hace falta que lo busques no lo encontraras- apretó con fuerza a Alec contra sí y le beso con ternura en el pelo y en la mejilla-.

-Bueno chicos, espero que nos podamos ver otro día con más tranquilidad. Yo no quería que os fuerais estando en enemistad con vosotros. Una vez más lo siento-.

Víctor se quedó en la puerta de casa de los Lightwood viendo como la pareja se alejaba, cogidos de la mano y sin miedo a mostrar su relación. Suspiró profundamente y cuando ya iba a marcharse la voz de Jace lo paró.

-No he podido evitar escuchar la conversación. Bueno sí que hubiese podido pero no he querido. ¿Cómo estás? ¿De verdad lo has superado tan rápido?-.

-¿Y qué más puedo hacer? – encogiéndose de hombros – Esto ya no está en mis manos. Como me dijeron una vez: Uno no elige de quien se enamora.

FIN


End file.
